


Revelations

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the end of the administration, Danny coaxes C.J. to come with him as he visits his family back in Michigan.  First chapter rated "T."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm – I'm worried this is a little out of place with the tone of the rest of the story so far, and if so I apologize. I had originally wrote a (now future) chapter, but then I really wanted something to show Danny and C.J. getting to know each other better, in a more serious setting, so I had the idea for this and it seemed like a good way to mature their relationship and push it forward. It's a bit of a stand-alone story, but I think all the chapters work that way. Hopefully you enjoy, and the exposition/new characters don't throw you off too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 9/23/2016.

**Tuesday, January** **30** **th, 2007**

“I got an interesting phone call this morning,” Danny said from his place on the bed, gazing at CJ contemplatively as he watched her run a towel through her dripping hair.

“Oh yeah?” She glanced at him curiously.

“Yeah.”

“...You gonna tell me what it is?” CJ chuckled, glancing at him.

“Sorry.” He blinked, smiling as he met her eyes again. “Got distracted by this gorgeous woman in front of me.”

CJ blushed happily, letting her robe drape open a little seductively, revealing a few inches of her long legs. Danny grinned, then cleared his throat, shaking his head a little and averting his eyes for a moment so he wouldn't be sidetracked.

“Remember how you said you'd love to meet my sister?”

“Sure,” she said lightly, digging through a drawer of the bureau.

“You still feeling social?” he prodded tentatively.

“What?” she asked vaguely, her attention still on clothing choices.

“Wanna meet my sister this weekend?”

“...Is she visiting L.A. now too?” CJ asked, looking a little confused as she pulled a blouse on over her tank-top.

“Not exactly,” he said calmly. “You still want to meet her?”

“Of course,” CJ said uncertainly, still unsure where he was going with it. On the bed, Danny tilted his head, watching her.

“What about meeting all of 'em?”

CJ looked over at him, taking a pause from rifling through the drawer. Her eyebrows shot up good-naturedly. “How many do you have?”

Danny looked at her, unfazed. “Four.”

“Four?” CJ asked, laughing as she slipped a skirt up over her narrow frame.

He tipped his head, shrugging. “Irish-Catholic.”

“So am I. I don't think anyone told my parents they weren't supposed to use birth control. There's only three of us,” she joked, as she picked up a brush and started running it through her hair.

“Well – I got a call here a minute ago. It's my mom's birthday on Saturday. Seventy-five.”

“Wow. That's a big one,” CJ said casually, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror above the bureau and changing her mind about the skirt. She pulled the dresser open again, rooting around for a pair of slacks.

“Yep,” Danny said agreeably.

At that moment the lightbulb went off in her head, making her spin around to face him, her long legs entangled halfway in.

“You're going to see her.” It wasn't a question.

He gazed at her steadily. “They're throwing her a last-minute party. A little get together, just family. Of course-” Danny smiled. “-That's a _lot_ of people. Kinda impromptu, she doesn't like a big fuss, but they talked her into it. It's not as big of a deal for the rest of them, they all live pretty close by.”

She stared at him, fumbling clumsily with the button on her pants. “Are you asking me to come?”

“You don't have to,” he said lightly, tilting his head. “It'd mean a lot to me if ya did.”

CJ looked at him, her fingers still refusing to cooperate.

“This weekend?”

“This weekend.”

“Three days from now?”

“You got other plans?”

“In Michigan?”

“That's where I'm from,” Danny agreed.

“Your whole family?”

Danny sighed, smiling wearily. “Never mind.”

CJ paused, considering him. “...What-?”

“I know it's a lot, I didn't mean to push for too much too fast.” He shrugged, looking suddenly tired. “It's fine,” he said gently, before she could interrupt. “I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything. I just thought it'd be fun to get to show you off a bit, introduce you to everyone – got a little carried away there.”

“Danny-” she blinked, catching her breath.

“ _Seriously_ ,” he said firmly, giving her his best smile. “Don't worry about it. You'll meet 'em when you're ready.”

“No... _no_ ,” CJ said urgently, moving to sit next to him on the bed. She paused, shaking her head as she found his hand. “Of course I'll come. I want to meet them, you just - caught me off-guard,” she explained, smiling apologetically. “I'm sorry,” she added sweetly, as he gazed at her.

“...what?” he asked tentatively.

“It sounds nice,” she said meaningfully. “And, oh, I haven't experienced a real midwestern winter in ages.” She sighed thoughtfully, her voice low. “It's too bad we couldn't go for Christmas. Maybe next year -” she broke off, reddening a bit as Danny's eyes lit up. She smiled slightly, taking his hand. “What's your mom's name?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Maureen,” he said softly, watching her intently. “Dad calls her Rena.”

“Maureen,” she repeated. “That's pretty.”

He smiled at her.

“... _Michigan_ ,” she said slowly. “That sounds great.” CJ smiled encouragingly at him, pushing down the trace of anxiety she felt crawling up from her stomach. She squeezed his hand, trying to show him she wasn't rattled or avoiding him – and she wasn't, really. The thought of meeting his family was actually fairly intriguing, if she let herself admit it. She was just...a little nervous. But that was natural, she reminded herself. She could handle some nerves. She was CJ Freakin' Cregg.

“Seriously?” Danny asked, breaking her from her thoughts. He raised his eyebrows slightly, studying her.

CJ smiled at him. Danny hesitated. “I just mean - if you want to think about it -”

He was obviously trying hard not to smile, and she could hear the excitement brimming under his voice. CJ leaned forward, kissing him gently. It took him a moment to respond, though the resulting kiss was firm and eager, and she let herself enjoy it for a few seconds before making herself pull away.

“You'll have to tell me all about them,” she said seriously, smiling slightly. “Especially if I need to start studying up on half a dozen people,” she pointed out. Danny was silent, looking dazed. “You wanna be in charge of getting our tickets?” she added lightly.

Danny's face lit up, and the rest of CJ's nerves ebbed away as she started to laugh, his lips finding hers again.

* * *

“You nervous?”

CJ gulped down her wine guiltily a few days later, looking over at the aisle seat next to her. “I thought you were asleep.”

“My family's gonna love you, you know.” He was grinning drowsily, gazing at her with his head still against his travel pillow.

“Sorry,” she said apologetically. She hesitated, watching him. “I've never really – met a guy's family before.”

“What? Really?” Danny asked, surprised, shifting in his seat to look at her.

“Well – I have, I mean, of course I have – but only like, baby-boyfriends in high school and college, never anything actually serious.” She took another sip of her wine, closing her eyes for a second.

“Are you saying we're serious?” Danny's eyes twinkled. CJ gave him a Look, exasperated.

“No. I don't even really like you that much,” she said lightly.

“Hey,” he said soothingly, sitting up straighter. “I know it's a little overwhelming, but you're gonna be fine,” he assured her. “They're all really nice, you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I'm not worried,” CJ said calmly, her face resolved.

“Don't sell yourself short, either,” Danny continued, raising his eyebrows. “You can handle this. You've dealt with a couple hundred rabid reporters, ready and eager to tear you to shreds, and you faced them with dignity and grace.”

“I think the words most commonly used were 'deadpan' and 'guile', actually.”

He took her hand, smiling calmly. “Just give 'em some of that CJ Cregg charm, you're gonna knock it out of the park.”

“I'm not feeling very charming,” CJ muttered awkwardly. The prospect of what she was actually facing was starting to get her heart thudding again. If she was honest with herself, the more she thought about the reality of what she was about to do, the harder her head started to pound.

She was meeting Danny Concannon's family. There was no rewind button on this; she was going to be a fully-integrated part of his life. Danny's parents would know what her laugh sounded like, and the exact shade of her eyes. They were going to ask about her when they called, include her name on the envelope when they sent him greeting cards.

She was going to meet Danny's nieces and nephews, possibly even get attached to them, possibly even spend _holidays_ with them. CJ glanced out the window, her heart racing. It wasn't a _bad_ feeling, exactly, it was just...awfully intense. She breathed deeply, leaning back.

“If it helps any...I'm really happy you decided to come,” Danny said earnestly, trying to distract her from her nerves. CJ granted him a smile, her eyes glinting as she looked over at him.

“Hey,” he offered thoughtfully, his voice gentle. “Maybe next time we fly out, we can take more time – rent a car, drive down to Ohio. I'd love to meet your family too.” CJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not answering. Danny noticed, but didn't press it.

“Come on,” he said bracingly, adjusting the travel blanket he'd draped over them so it was more evenly distributed across her lap. “We'll be landing in about half an hour,” he said reasonably. “Why don't you hit me with any last minute questions before we get there?”

She smiled wearily, resting her head next to his as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The ride from Detroit Metro Airport to Ferndale was easier than she'd expected. They seemed to be taking the scenic route, as they pulled off the 94 fairly early, and CJ was grateful as she peered out at the pretty residential area they were passing through, a nicer sight than the gray and dreary winter freeway they'd left behind. She was treated to a running commentary as they drove through the suburbs, allowing her to sit quietly and take it all in.

Danny's brother-in-law, Steve, turned out to be one of those people who had mastered that perfect balance of easy-going and friendly without being too chatty, and CJ was relieved at Danny's consideration in asking him to pick them up. She was feeling reasonably comfortable with her decision at this point, but she still felt that being ambushed by a horde of curly-haired Concannons on her first step off the plane might have been a little much for her.

“This is it,” Danny said, and CJ looked out the window, catching sight of a large, old-fashioned farmhouse with a broad wraparound porch. The door flew open as they pulled up the drive, and a golden retriever came bounding out. He was immediately followed by a small girl of about 6, who sprinted across the lawn towards them, bouncing up and down as she waited for them to park.

“You're here, you're _here_!” she squealed, her face lighting up as Danny pushed open the door to greet her, grinning broadly.

“SARAH OLIVIA CAMPBELL, _GET_ YOUR LITTLE BEHIND BACK IN HERE, _NOW_!” A pretty woman in her mid-forties came tearing out after her, her sand-and-ginger colored hair flying in the wind as she swept the little girl into her arms.

“ _Uncle Danny's here!_ ” The girl exclaimed, giggling, and Danny leaned forward to plant a kiss on her head as the mother wrapped a coat around the girl protectively.

“I see him. Does that stop you grabbing a coat?” the woman asked, a touch of scolding still in her voice, but she looked up at her brother warmly, giving him an awkward one-armed hug as she kissed his cheek. “Hey there, Danny boy,” she murmured, shooting him a broad smile.

“Hey, Cassie.” Danny was beaming. He glanced down, grinning as his six-year-old niece bounced on her heels by his side.

“Did you bring me anything?” she asked eagerly, barely paying attention as her mother crouched beside her.

“Yep. You gotta wait though, it's in my suitcase.”

“Okay,” she agreed, showing him her missing bottom tooth.

“...What'd you do with your _gloves_?” Cassidy interrupted, frowning in exasperation as she rifled through her daughter's pockets.

The little girl, however, had just noticed CJ's presence behind Steve, and was in the process of staring curiously up at her, her eyes widening slightly. Danny smiled, noticing the direction of her gaze. “This is CJ. Remember I told you she'd be coming?”

Sarah didn't reply, her eyes still scanning the new arrival.

“Wow, you're huge,” she said bluntly.

“ _ **SARAH!**_ **”** Danny's sister looked mortified, her face turning the color of her hair. Danny's mouth opened slightly, looking more amused than anything else.

“What?” Sarah asked, sounding hurt. Danny bit his lip, his shoulders shaking now as he tried to smooth his features.

Cassidy looked at CJ, horrified. “Oh, my _god,_ ” she said wearily, shaking her head. “I'm _so_ sorry-”

“Oh no, it's fine,” CJ interrupted, her face burning, not sure if she wanted to laugh or not. Danny was still holding back his own amusement with difficulty, and Steve was staring fixedly at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes as Sarah glanced in confusion from face to face.

“What'd I _do_?” Sarah exclaimed indignantly.

“Would _you_ like to be called 'huge'?!” Cassidy asked pointedly, as CJ cringed, closing her eyes. Sarah shrugged, staring aloofly back at her.

“Yeah, I want to be able to beat up the bigger boys.”

“...Fabulous,” Cassidy sighed, looking wryly back at the other adults. “God, I'm so sorry CJ, what a wonderful first impression-”

“Please, don't worry about it,” CJ assured her. Cassidy smiled at her gratefully, before shooting Sarah another Look.

“Why don't you get the munchkin inside,” Danny suggested, chuckling as he glanced at his niece. “We'll be in in a minute, we've just gotta grab our bags.”

“Good idea,” Cassidy sighed, shivering a little in her thin sweater. “Come on, Missy,” she added, turning back toward the porch as Danny led CJ toward the back of the SUV. The dog stayed behind, rubbing cheerfully against Danny's leg.

“You guys need any help?” Steve offered.

“Nah, we got it. Thanks though.” Danny smiled at him.

“Alright. I'll meet you guys inside then, I was supposed to grab the mail on the way in,” Steve called, traipsing down the long drive.

There was a moment's silence as they were left alone, with only the retriever for company.

Danny glanced at her, trying to read her expression. “Sorry 'bout that.” He tipped his head toward the house, smiling ruefully.

CJ shrugged, smiling mildly. “She's six, Danny. I didn't take it personally.”

“Yeah. Like I said, she's a firecracker,” Danny sighed, pulling open the luggage door. “Started crawling at eight months, hasn't stopped getting into trouble since.”

“Hogan was the same way,” CJ remembered, smiling.

Danny glanced at her again as he placed her suitcase on the ground in front of her. His eyes still twinkled a little, but his expression was sympathetic. “So you're doin' okay?”

“I'm fine,” CJ said calmly, waiting as he pulled down his own.

“Ah'kay.” Danny paused, then smiled apologetically. “Sorry again.”

“I'll live.”

“...Sorry for laughin',” he added sheepishly.

“Why? It was funny,” CJ answered, extending the pull-handle on her suitcase.

Danny smiled gratefully, touching her arm as he closed the car door. “You need help with that?” he added, nodding to her suitcase.

“Oh, I think Sasquatch here can manage it,” CJ deadpanned, and Danny closed his eyes, smiling and nodding to himself as CJ started leading the way up the driveway. Danny hurried to catch up, looking at her thoughtfully as they fell into step.

“...Just as a point of interest, you know, but I'm expecting a lot more embarrassment than you should be this weekend.”

CJ smiled, as he slipped his hand in hers. “How do you figure?”

“You kidding? Four scheming sisters and a mother who still has my finger-paintings from the first grade...I think it's too much to hope for that I get out of here without at least one embarrassing photo being passed around.”

CJ laughed, her spirits picking up as they made their way up the drive, the golden retriever ambling in their wake.

“...You're almost guaranteed to see the bath picture,” he added, signing resignedly. “It seems to have become a classic.”

“What's the bath picture?” she prompted obediently, smiling slightly.

“Pretty much what it sounds like. I was about a year and a half old, and I'd made myself a beard out of bubble bath.” Danny blushed, looking sheepish. “Cassie in particular gets a kick out of holding it up next to me at family get-togethers, a sort of before-and-after kinda thing.”

CJ smiled, lifting her suitcase as they climbed the steps.

“I'm more looking forward to seeing pictures from the AV club years,” she informed him matter-of-factly, and Danny groaned, his cheeks twinging as they reached the top of the porch. “I bet you were a total nerd.”

Danny nodded gamely as he pulled open the familiar door, making a mental note as they stepped into the mudroom to duck away at the earliest possible opportunity and hide the yearbooks.

Cassidy was sitting on the floor by the entrance, working to undo Sarah's quadruple-knotted shoelaces, as her daughter smiled proudly. “Hi,” Cassie greeted them, twisting around to look up at them. Danny crouched down to help her, starting to work on Sarah's second shoe, the little girl laughing as the dog bounded up to lick her face.

“Sorry I haven't introduced myself,” Cassidy apologized, climbing to her feet. “Do you prefer CJ, or Claudia Jean?” The woman smiled, extending her hand.

“Oh – CJ's fine,” CJ replied, relieved to hear only a trace of nervousness in her voice. “And you like 'Cassie', right?” she continued, as they shook hands.

“Either one.” Cassidy grinned at her. “You know, Danny hasn't been able to shut _up_ about you,” she added, as Danny helped CJ with her coat.

“Oh, really?” CJ asked politely, smiling embarrassedly.

“I think Brie's _exact_ words were 'Abbey Bartlett had better enjoy her place in the spotlight while she can, 'cuz it looks like Danny's going to be writing a book on _this_ woman next.'”

CJ laughed, and she and Danny exchanged a look, Danny smiling.

“She's not exaggerating,” Steve said good-naturedly, coming in behind them. “Sorry to lay on the pressure here, CJ, but Erin's been chatting my ear off about meeting you too. Seems like everyone's clamoring to find out more about this elusive creature Danny's so crazy about.”

At the sound of her father's voice, a tiny child seemed to emerge out of nowhere, gazing up at them all.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve added, as Emily Boyd-Concannon attached herself to Danny's leg and peered shyly at them, her thumb in her mouth.

“...Hi,” the little girl murmured tentatively, sucking shyly on her thumb. She paused, her eyes traveling up CJ's tall figure. “Are you Uncle Danny's girlfriend?” Her voice was soft and timid; quite unlike her cousin's confident bark. Danny smiled down at her, patting her hair.

“Of course she is,” Sarah said bossily, before anyone could answer, tugging on her Uncle's arm and turning to her younger cousin importantly. “She's CJ Cregg. I read her wikipedia page and it was mostly really boring, but she was the Chief-of-Staff for President Bartlet, which is _really_ important, my teacher said. And before that she was the Press Secretary. Not a secretary like mean Mrs. Gellar in the office at school, either. Way cooler.” The younger girl's mouth gaped open, and she looked up at CJ in awe.

CJ found herself turning red as Danny cracked up, and Cassidy groaned, scooping up her daughter. “I think maybe we need to _also_ have a talk about discussing people like they're not here,” she scolded gently.

“Don't get me wrong, it's probably not a _bad_ idea-” CJ began, half-laughing herself, “but I dunno. I kind of admire a girl who speaks her mind.” Sarah returned her smile, and CJ felt herself going instinctively into aunt mode as she watched the girl. It was easier than she expected; the little girl's strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes reminded her forcibly of Hogan at that age.

“I'm not surprised you read up on me, you know,” CJ continued. “Your Uncle Danny told me about you. Sarah, right?” The girl nodded importantly. “He said you get all As in school.” Sarah beamed, and CJ turned her attention to the younger girl, smiling; her voice lowered a few decibels. “Hi there,” she added gently. “You must be Miss Emily. Your Uncle Danny told me about you too.”

“About me?” she repeated softly, her eyes widening slightly.

“You bet. Did you know he's got one of your drawings hanging up on our fridge?” Emily shook her head, her eyes growing huge. “It's nice getting to see it every day, you're a really good artist. I'm CJ, by the way.” She extended her hand. The little girl took it tentatively, hiding her face behind Danny's pantleg.

“I _thought_ I heard a car!” A second woman came bustling down the stairs, grinning. “Why didn't you guys call for me?” she added breathlessly, beaming as she reached the landing. “MOM! DAD! They're here!” she shouted up, then turned, hurrying forward and wrapping her baby brother in a hug.

“ _Danny_ ,” she exclaimed excitedly, squeezing him tightly. She was the splitting image of him, from her bright eyes and round face, to her long mass of golden-strawberry curls. “And you must be CJ,” she said warmly, turning to their guest. “Bridget,” she added, offering her hand. “You can call me Brie if you want. Welcome, it's so nice to finally meet you. Danny talked my ear off about you at dinner a few weeks ago.”

“Don't feel bad, apparently he did it to everyone,” CJ replied, only half-joking.

“Why don't we go sit down?” Danny said hurriedly, noticing that CJ was starting to look a little frazzled.

They made their way into the living room, and Danny sat down next to CJ on the loveseat, putting his arm around her. Emily climbed up onto his lap, shooting shy smiles at CJ with her thumb in her mouth.

“Hey there,” Danny said happily, ruffling her hair. “How ya been, Little Miss?”

“Good,” she murmured bashfully, her thumb getting in the way of her words.

“You likin' pre-school?”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“Learnin' a lot?”

The four-year-old nodded solemnly. “I was first to know all my ABCs.”

“Smarty pants.” He kissed her head, smiling across the room at Sarah and winking.

The scene was interrupted by the entrance of an older couple, looks of excitement on their faces as they hurried into the living room. Danny grinned as he stood up to greet them, carrying Emily with him, and CJ joined him, trying to look natural.

“Hey Mom.” Danny beamed, as they met in the middle.

Maureen Concannon was tiny, 5'1 at most, plump and soft-bodied and friendly-faced, but her deep blue eyes were sharp and intelligent and she enveloped her only son in a huge hug without preamble. “It's so good to see you,” he muttered, squeezing her.

Danny's father stood grinning behind them, tall and silver-haired, but with bright blue eyes that CJ would have recognized anywhere. He waited eagerly as his wife embraced their only son, finally getting to hug him himself once she'd released him.

And then there was a split-second of silence, the group studying each other with interest.

“Mom, Dad – this is CJ.” Danny's eyes were glowing as he beamed at her. CJ swallowed, smiling bashfully back at him.

“Well - I have to tell you, it's a bit surreal, finally meeting you,” his mother stated, and CJ cringed, trying to smile at her, fully expecting another joke about how much Danny had talked their ears off about her. “We've been watching you on the television for years, you know – wait until I tell my friends at the Grange I've met you. You might just have to sign a few autographs while you're here, we've got some members of the Raging Grannies that would go berserk.” CJ laughed out loud, relieved, covering her mouth as she allowed the woman to welcome her with a hug.

* * *

Dinner that night was an affair. Although Steve had brought little Emily back to their home with Erin a few miles away, and Adrienne and her family wouldn't be arriving from Ann Arbor until the next afternoon, the house was packed. Bridget and Cassidy, who lived in Chicago and Indianapolis respectively, were staying for the weekend with their families, and CJ soon met Cassidy's other child, Sarah's older brother Sean - a shy nine-year-old who carried a notebook around with him everywhere, and Bridget's teenage children. Between Bridget and Cassie, their husbands, and two kids apiece, that brought the total up to a round dozen. CJ was amazed to see Danny's parents take it all in stride, as she seated herself next to Danny in the middle of the long dining room table.

“Megan, do you want to say grace?” Bridget asked pointedly, and her 19-year-old daughter glanced up, sighing as she offered her hands on either side. Across the table, Sarah dropped her drumstick, looking guilty as her eldest cousin began the prayer. CJ bit her lip, trying not to laugh out loud as the six-year-old unmistakably mouthed, ' _Sorry Jesus_.'

“...In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen,” Megan concluded, and CJ performed the sign of the cross automatically, still studying the faces around the table with interest. Sean was concentrating heavily on trying to attack his chicken with a butter knife and fork; meanwhile, Megan's 16-year-old brother Jordan was texting under the table, glancing surreptitiously around the table, clearly imagining himself to be sneakier than he really was. Bridget and Cassidy's husbands, Mitch and Adam, were chatting animatedly about basketball, and Danny's head was tilted, chuckling as he listened in.

“Hey CJ,” Sarah said eagerly, leaning across the table. “Did you notice I get to sit at the grown-up table?”

“ _Just_ for tonight,” Cassie reminded her, pulling her back down into her seat. “When Adrienne gets here you two are back in the kitchen.”

Sarah blissfully ignored her, smiling widely and revealing a gap where one of her permanent teeth was still growing in. Danny laughed, squeezing CJ's hand under the table as he turned back to his conversation.

“...You know, CJ,” Bridget said thoughtfully, making CJ glance up just in time to see her exchange a subtle smirk with Cassidy. “Cass and I were talking about it, and we're pretty sure you're the first woman Danny's brought home since his girlfriends in college.”

Danny stopped talking mid-sentence, turning away from his brothers-in-law. “Bridge?” he asked abruptly, his face coloring.

The women ignored him, as CJ leaned forward slightly. “You're kidding.”

“Nope,” Bridget said, smiling innocently. “And I _know_ , I never could figure it out.” She paused calmly, wiping her mouth on her napkin. “Charming guy like Danny – successful, funny, not _entirely_ stupid.” She smirked. “And not bad looking either, if I may say so myself,” she added, grinning.

“Excuse me. Can we talk about something el-”

“Eventually we just figured he was gay,” Cassie chimed in, shrugging. “Mom even brought someone by for him a few summers ago.”

“I thought we had agreed NEVER to bring that up again?!” Danny exclaimed, choking on his riesling as CJ turned her head quickly to stare at him, looking delighted.

“Come on, what are you complaining about? It makes a good impression!” Cassie pointed out, grinning mischievously. “Now CJ knows you're a man who chooses his girlfriends _selectively_ – always flattering and reassuring, from a woman's point of view –”

“You're right, I owe you one,” Danny muttered meaningfully, raising his eyebrows.

“ _And,_ bonus point,” Cassie continued. “She now knows you come from good Liberal stock, what with us being all High Minded and all, so, she doesn't have to worry about any _awkward_ conversations about her former career choices...”

“Unlike this conversation, which isn't awkward at all,” Danny murmured, sipping from his wine glass.

“Alright ladies, give your brother a break.” Danny's father smiled, catching his daughters' eyes.

Cassidy and Bridget grinned at each other, their eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Sorry, Daddy,” they said quickly, almost in unison. Danny rolled his eyes, his face still flaming.

“CJ,” Erin piped up. “Am I remembering wrong, or did Danny say you went to Berkeley?”

“No, that's right. Bachelor's and Master's.” CJ smiled, turning her attention toward her.

“Megan, weren't you telling me one of your friends was thinking of transferring? Maybe you should ask her if she has any questions CJ might be able to answer for her.”

“Sure, I could do that,” CJ nodded, swallowing a bite of her food and shooting the young woman an easy-going smile. “I actually know a bit about their new programs too, I'm trying to get my niece to transfer. Remind me later, I'll give you my card to pass on.”

“That's really nice of you,” Megan said earnestly, and CJ smiled again.

The next moment happened in an instant, as nine-year-old Sean leaned forward, his elbow bumping into his Kool-Aid filled tumbler, followed a moment later by CJ's instinctive yelp.

“...Whoops.”

CJ gasped, feeling the cold liquid spread suddenly across her lap. Across from her, Jordan actually looked up for the first time all evening, blinking.

“Sorry!!!!” Sean exclaimed, his hand covering his mouth as she leapt up. “I'm _sorry_!”

CJ gave him a reassuring glance, shaking a little at the shock of the cold liquid. “It's okay, I'm just – wet,” she said ruefully, looking down at her jeans.

“I'm sorry. It was an accident.”

CJ glanced down at him, fighting down a laugh at the sight of his wide earnest eyes and fruit punch mouth. “I know, kiddo – I've spilled more than a few glasses myself in my day,” she joked, and Danny covered his mouth, trying not to grin as he watched her.

“Don't worry dear, I've got some stuff that will get that right out,” Maureen assured her, rising from the table. “There won't even be a stain.”

“Oh – thank you,” CJ answered graciously, and Maureen patted her on the arm as she led her into the hallway.

A second of silence followed. Sean looked around the table anxiously, his gaze finally resting on his mother. “...Is CJ mad at me?”

“'Course not,” Danny assured him, before Cassie could answer. He mussed his nephew's hair as he stood, intending to follow CJ and check on her. Sean stared at the table, looking worried.

“I don't think she looked mad either,” Sarah piped up reassuringly, giving her brother a supportive smile. Danny shot her a grin as he passed.

“I'm gonna go see if she needs any help,” he added, to the table at large.

“...Help getting her _pants off_?” Sarah asked, in a carrying whisper, and Danny's face burned as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

“Hey,” he said, smiling sympathetically as he managed to catch her alone outside the laundry room. She'd just finished changing into the fresh pair of jeans he'd brought her.

“Hey,” she replied, with a resigned-looking smile.

“You okay?” he asked confidentially.

“I'm fine, Danny,” she assured him. “And, seriously? You really don't need to keep asking me that every twenty minutes,” she added gently.

Danny blushed. “Sorry. I just...” he put his hands in his pocket, giving her a boyish smile. “I wanted this to go well.”

“It's going fine.”

“I just - I know you were nervous about coming, and it can be a bit - _overwhelming_ ,” he said lightly, studying her for a reaction.

“Danny, a summit with China and Kazakhstan is overwhelming. Your family is lovely,” she said patiently.

Danny smiled. “Poor kid,” he said.

“I'm just glad it wasn't me,” CJ replied, smiling ruefully.

Danny chuckled. “There's the silver lining,” he agreed, smiling at her. He was quiet, gazing at her. “You're doing great,” he said softly. He leaned forward, kissing her jaw.

“Thanks.” Their gazes met, before they both leaned in, their lips meeting sweetly.

“You ready to face the herd again?” he asked lightly, beaming at her. CJ smiled, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

The table had been cleared, the dishes now soaking in a sink full of warm, bubbly water as Danny worked in companionable silence with his sister.

“...So?” he said hesitantly, accepting a wet plate from her.

Bridget glanced at him, wiping her face with her arm. “So what?”

He tipped his head toward the hall, a dry smile telling her he didn't buy her nonchalance for a second.

Bridget followed his gaze, a subtle grin transforming the familiar features.

“I like anyone who can knock you down a peg or two.”

“Awww, come on,” he urged, barely paying attention to what he was doing as he returned a still faintly-damp plate to the cupboard. “Give me something real here, Brie.”

“I'm serious!” she laughed. “You're _far_ too used to being the smartest person in the room,” she added, shooting him a small smirk. “She's a challenge.”

“...Yes,” Danny acknowledged, smiling slightly.

“Between that, and you staring at the poor woman like she's your own personal _sun_...not giving me many reasons not to like her here, Dan.”

Danny smiled, a little sheepish.

“...She's happy here,” Danny said quietly, his gaze on the kitchen window above the sink. Outside, he could see his old treehouse, still hanging sturdily above a few of Sarah's lopsided snowmen. Bridget smiled at him.

“She laughs a lot. I can see why you like her.”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed, smiling as he placed his hands in his pockets.

“Bridget?”

“Yeah.” She glanced at him, up to her elbows in soapy water.

“...I dunno if I do - 'like' her,” Danny said tentatively, after a moment's pause. His voice was hoarser than usual, and soft.

“It's mutual, Dork Brain.”

“Oh really. She tell you that?” he replied dryly.

“Might as well have.”

Danny sighed, ducking down to put a pot away in a bottom cabinet. “We'll see,” he said quietly, blushing slightly as he tried to dim his beaming smile.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey CJ? I brought you this.”

The soft voice caught her off-guard, her hand still on the open door. Her recently blow-dried hair hung loose around her shoulders, her gaze already instinctively scanning the hallway in search of Danny.

She looked down now, spotting the source of the noise. A nervous-looking 9-year-old was smiling tentatively up at her, his brown eyes almost hidden under the mop of auburn hair.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” CJ asked curiously, crouching down a little.

“I brought this for you,” he repeated, holding out his outstretched hands. Her eyes found the small dessert plate he was holding, where a fat, perfect-looking brownie laid in waiting.

“I helped Grandma make them,” he added.

“Oh, Sean...that is _so_ sweet,” CJ murmured, smiling at him as she accepted the plate. She looked him over, her lips twitching with amusement. He'd changed into his pajamas since dinner, his scrawny body hidden under thick blue flannel covered with the Superman logo.

“We're about to watch a movie, if you want to join us. It's okay if you're too tired, though,” he said shyly.

“No, that sounds like fun. What movie?”

“ _Superman Returns._ ”

She looked at his pajamas again, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Sean followed her eyes.

“I put on my special pajamas,” he added unnecessarily.

“Well, we'd better go then,” she said seriously, her eyes twinkling behind her straight face.

“Okay.” Sean paused, as they made their way toward the stairs. “...CJ?”

“Yeah buddy?”

He glanced tentatively at her. “I'm sorry I spilled fruit punch on you.”

CJ stopped as they reached the top of the landing, looking down at the little boy with his hand on the rail as she tried to mask her amusement.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

“Okay,” he whispered back, looking curious.

She smiled at him, brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead. “Six years ago at the White House Correspondence Dinner, I spilled _my_ drink,” she confessed.

“ _You_ did?!” his mouth was open.

“Yep,” she confirmed.

“Were you embarrassed?” he asked tentatively.

“A little,” she admitted, giving him a rueful smile.

They were both quiet for a minute as Sean thought this over, still paused at the top of the stairs.

“...You know who I spilled it on?” she added, after a moment.

“Who?” he looked up at her.

“You ever hear of a man named Josiah Bartlet?”

Sean paused, confused. His eyes widened suddenly in shock.

“You spilled it on the _President?”_ he gasped.

“Not _only_ did I spill it on the President,” CJ informed him, “They showed it on TV.”

“Oh noooo.” He stared at her.

“Ohhhh, yes.” She ruffled his hair. “So don't be too embarrassed. If the President could forgive me, and I could forgive _myself_ , things look pretty good for you, don't you think?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, grinning at her.

“So don't be too embarrassed, okay?” she prompted.

“Okay,” Sean said happily, following her as she continued down the stairs.

* * *

It was late, well past midnight, but her sleep schedule was still on California time. She'd been staring out into the dark room for almost an hour, her eyes long-since adjusted to the dimness. She could feel Danny's gentle breathing to her left; apparently he'd had no trouble drifting off, his body still and peaceful behind her, his arm draped lightly across her chest. She hesitated, before climbing gingerly out of bed.

CJ padded quietly into the kitchen, intending to make herself a glass of warm milk, then paused as she realized the room was already occupied. Cassie stood beside the coffee pot, waiting absent-mindedly for the water to heat, but she glanced up as CJ entered the room.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you-” CJ said hesitantly.

“Oh hush, come sit down,” Cassie invited, gesturing to the table. “You want some cocoa?”

“Sure, if you don't mind.”

“It's no problem,” Cassie replied lightly, shooting CJ a grin. CJ smiled back, pulling out a chair at the table.

“Couldn't sleep?” CJ asked.

“I've always been a bit of a night owl,” Cassie replied, pulling down two mugs from the cupboard.

“Not me. I'm usually the first one up,” CJ said pensively.

“Yeah. You do come off as a bit Type A,” Cassie acknowledged. “It wasn't a knock,” she added, catching CJ's uncertain expression.

“Ah, well. Guilty-as-charged, I guess,” she sighed, shrugging matter-of-factly. Cassie glanced at her, giving her a small smile.

“So. How are you enjoying Casa Concannon?”

“You guys are wonderful. I'm really glad I came.”

Cassidy chuckled, meeting her eyes for a moment. “You've got skin like a rhino, don't you?”

“It's all a facade. I was actually really nervous about today,” she admitted.

Cassie glanced up, smiling. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Is my game face slipping?” CJ asked, a little surprised.

“Nah. Just...intuition, I guess.”

“Seems to run in the family.”

Cassie smiled, setting the steaming cups on the table as she took her seat. “Danny might also have mentioned it.”

“I'm not sure if that's better or worse,” CJ sighed. She paused. “What else did he say about me?” she asked carefully.

Cassie laughed. “Ohhhh - _nope_ ,” she replied lightly, miming a key at her mouth and tossing it away. “Sorry. Concannon Confidentiality Code.”

“We don't have some innate sisterhood code here?” CJ prodded.

Cassie grinned at her. “Not yet.”

“Subtle,” CJ sighed, smiling. “And here I was, getting all heart-to-heart with you.”

“Tough break,” Cassie agreed, her eyes twinkling. They fell into a comfortable silence.

“...Did Mom manage to get that stain out?” she piped up, looking a little guilty.

“Oh, yeah. They're already back in my suitcase, good as new. She's a magician.”

“Yeah, she's like that,” Cassie nodded, blowing on her cocoa and taking a sip. “Sorry again,” she added, giving her a half-smile.

“Please,” CJ assured her, shrugging. She smiled lightly as her gaze returned to the spoon she was using to stir her hot chocolate. “Seriously,” she added firmly. “On my list of CJ Cregg's All-Time Most Mortifying Experiences, today isn't even in my top ten.”

“Well that's good to hear - albeit a little sad,” Cassie replied, raising an eyebrow.

“The only reason it's even on my _top-twenty_ ,” CJ continued, hesitating for a moment before going on. “Is because I'd rather not be embarrassed at _all_ here. The idea was for you guys to like me.”

Cassie stared at her, shaking her head disbelievingly. “We _do_ like you,” she laughed.

CJ eyed her, taking a sip from her mug. “You don't think I'm...I don't know. A little high strung?” she enquired.

Cassie grinned, gazing at her intently. “...No.”

“Or bad with children?” CJ continued, raising her eyebrows.

“...Maybe a little _uncomfortable_ around them,” Cassie teased, tipping her head and studying her. “Nothing a good breaking-in wouldn't fix.”

“How much exactly did Danny _tell_ you?” she frowned.

“Nothing. I just deduced it from what you just said.”

CJ gaped at her, and Cassie laughed.

“I thought you said you had nieces and nephews?” Cassie added, considering the younger woman.

“I do. I was uncomfortable around them too.”

Cassidy grinned, chuckling. “Well, your game face is sharp as ever. I thought you were fine. Good, even.”

CJ smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I appreciate that boost to my ego.”

Cassie watched her, as she drained the last of her cocoa. “We definitely like you, CJ,” she assured her.

CJ blushed. “Thank you.”

Cassie grinned. “And Danny _really_ likes you.”

“I had a hunch.” CJ smiled.

Cassie stood, placing her hand on CJ's shoulder. “Speaking of intuition, you know...” she raised an eyebrow, considering the younger woman. “My kids might be endearingly clueless and completely clumsy, but they're good judges of character,” she said matter-of-factly. “And they've both taken to you pretty damn fast.” Her smile was subtle, and a little too understanding.

CJ smiled, toying with her mug. “Thank you,” she repeated.

Cassidy studied her, tipping her head in a way endearingly reminiscent of Danny. “...Don't worry, CJ,” she added, her voice softening a little. “You'll get good at it.”

CJ stared at her mug, sitting in silence as Cassie left her to her thoughts.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the remainder of C.J. and Danny's visit to Michigan. Rated E for a paragraph or so of explicit details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has some serious moments that might be upsetting to some readers - nothing specific or prolonged, but there is mention of death and sickness, so I wanted to give you a warning. Ultimately it's a happy chapter (or at least not tragic), but it deals with sensitive material so please be advised. As always, reviews are more than welcome. I hope you enjoy. :)

CJ woke up early the next morning, a habit she was still trying to break. Danny lay sprawled on his stomach next to her, fast asleep, one arm draping protectively over her.

She smiled, curling closer to him. She was getting used to this.

She listened to his deep, raspy breathing as she relaxed against him, searching out his other hand and interlacing her fingers with his as she slowly remembered where they were. After a couple minutes of peaceful silence, she felt him shift slightly, then squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“Morning,” she murmured.

“...Morning,” he mumbled, inching over to rest his cheek on her shoulder. She heard him inhale her scent, and started gently rubbing his back. “You want breakfast?” he muttered hoarsely, offering her a smile.

“Too lazy,” she admitted, stroking his spine.

Danny laughed, grinning affectionately at her.

“I can guarantee you my mom's got something going. She's an even better cook than me.” Even as he spoke, the smell of eggs wafted into the room.

“Oh – I should offer to help,” CJ said considerately, yawning as she sat up and reached for her glasses.

“Good luck with that,” Danny laughed, sitting up himself, his curls a mess this early in the morning.

“Do you guys usually get dressed before breakfast?” CJ looked down at her pajamas – drawstring pants and a Berkeley t-shirt, and then over at her her bag, stifling another yawn.

“You're fine,” Danny assured her, smiling at her bedhead.

“Aren't you coming?”

“Was thinkin' of hopping in the shower first.” Danny smiled, stretching blearily. “You're welcome to join me, you know.”

He stood up, pulling off his Notre Dame sweatshirt. CJ smiled and kissed him, then picked up the sweatshirt from the bed, pulling it over herself instead. “Tempting as that is...” she murmured, kissing him quickly again. “I think I'll wait to jump you until there aren't 10 other people in the house,” she grinned.

“Suit yourself,” Danny said confidently, grinning as she tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs, CJ found a remarkably quiet scene – Maureen and Bridget Concannon were sitting alone at the small, cozy kitchen table; Bridget drinking coffee from a U of M mug, while Maureen sipped tea. They both smiled when CJ came in.

“Morning,” Maureen said pleasantly, standing up.

“Good morning. Happy Birthday,” CJ said sweetly, smiling as sat down at the table and pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

“Thank you, dearie. Did you sleep alright?”

“Everything was lovely, thank you.”

“I'm glad to hear it. Can I make you something? Eggs? Pancakes?”

“Oh no, please, don't go to any trouble,” CJ said quickly.

“I like cooking,” Maureen said sincerely. “She does,” Bridget added. “If you try to pour some cereal or cook something yourself, she'll sulk. Literally sulk. And fuss.” She smiled at her mother. “Sorry Mom, but it's true.” She turned to CJ. “We're a brutally honest family,” she informed her.

“That must be where Danny gets his reporter instincts,” Maureen said good-naturedly. CJ smiled at her, and noticed again Danny's resemblance to his mother; the round, pleasant face and easy-going demeanor were both uncannily familiar to her. “How about pancakes? Then we've got eggs and toast and sausages – fresh strawberries as a side – does that sound good?”

“I – if you really want to,” CJ couldn't help feeling a little guilty, but Maureen beamed at her, moving to gather ingredients. “Would you like some orange juice?”

“Oh – sure,” CJ went to stand up.

“Not at all, I've got it,” Maureen assured her. CJ sat back down, irresistibly charmed by the courtesy.

“So remind me CJ, how long did you say you and Danny have been seeing each other?” Bridget asked, sipping her coffee.

“About...four months, I guess?” she answered, thinking back.

“You've known each other for quite some time though, haven't you?” Maureen asked innocently.

“Going on nine years,” CJ reflected, remembering the sweet and charismatic reporter she'd first developed a crush on back on the campaign trail, who'd laughed at her klutziness and assured her in private that she was doing a good job.

“And _yet_ , something tells me you'd still be interested in hearing us dish the dirt on Danny,” Bridget replied, grinning conspiratorially. CJ raised her eyebrows, leaning forward instinctively.

“What don't I know?”

Bridget smiled mischievously. “Hold on, I'll get the family albums – I caught Danny trying to stash them in the basement after dinner last night,” she grinned, standing up. “Wait 'til you see Danny in high school,” she added, flipping her curls over her shoulder. “Some of us,” she said, in a voice laced with false haughtiness, “handled puberty better than others.”

* * *

It wasn't long after lunchtime that Erin arrived, the SUV visible from one of the living room windows. Sarah glanced up, halfway through their game of Trouble, then leapt to her feet, darting toward the hallway.

“An errand's here! An errand's here!” she announced, her young voice ricocheting off the walls.

“Whoa, slow down there soldier,” Cassie replied, scooping her up.

“AUNT ERIN'S HERE!” she shrieked excitedly.

The door swung open, and a small, 30-something-year-old woman with a kind face and chin-length fiery dark red hair jostled in, her husband a step behind her with 4-year-old Emily in his arms.

“ _Heyyy_!” the younger woman exclaimed happily, greeting Danny with a wide hug. “It's so good to _see_ you...How've you been? We missed you at Christmas.”

“I know, I'm sorry, I was bogged-down on a story-” he sighed, smiling wistfully as he looked her up and down. _“_ Wow, look at you! How far along are you again? Six, seven months?”

Erin rolled her eyes, shaking her head over her still nearly imperceptible baby bump. “I will _literally_ kill you, Daniel,” she sighed, smirking back at him.

“Can I feel?” he added, smiling sweetly at her.

“Go ahead, you might as well,” she shrugged, smiling wearily. “In a few months strangers are going to be doing it, no sense in _you_ being deprived.”

Danny beamed at her, putting his hand on her stomach. “Hey, kiddo!” he said softly, smiling down at it.

She grinned as she pushed past him and into the room, spotting her niece and nephew nearby.

“Hi Aunt Erin!”

“Hey sweetheart!” she said warmly, smiling at Sarah. “Getting into trouble?” she teased, mussing her hair.

“Yep,” Sarah said proudly.

“What about you, squirt? You ready to party?” she prodded Sean.

“ _I_ dunno,” he said bashfully, smiling at his youngest aunt.

Erin straightened, her eyes sweeping the room. “And where's our mystery goddess?” Her gaze landed on CJ, and she grinned. “ _Aha._ ”

Danny smiled, taking CJ's elbow. “Erin, this is CJ Cregg. CJ, my sister Erin.”

“Hey there,” Erin said cheerfully, shaking her hand. “Apologies in advance if I abruptly dart out of the room mid-sentence,” she added, maintaining a perfectly straight face. “I have to pee _roughly_ every fifteen minutes.”

“Oh no,” CJ laughed, smiling sympathetically.

Steve came up behind her, kissing his wife's cheek as he slipped her coat off for her.

“It's great to finally meet you,” Erin added. “You've been the talk of the town these past few months.” CJ smiled at her; maybe it was because she was getting used to it, or maybe because Erin was simply so approachable, but CJ found she didn't mind as much today.

“Hey Danny – you'll _never_ guess who I ran into last week,” Erin added, grinning mischievously.

“Who?”

She smirked. “Bobby Pfeiffer,” she said lightly.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Cassie groaned, rolling her eyes as Danny's lip twitched in annoyance.

“Who's Bobby Pfeiffer?” CJ asked.

“The Lex Luther to Danny's Superman,” Bridget informed her, sighing.

“Aw, we weren't that bad,” Danny smiled lightly. “He was a little bossy back in grade school, but I'm sure he grew out of it.”

“He's going bald,” Erin tossed in.

“He is not!” Danny gasped, his eyes growing wide as a grin spread across his face.

“My hand to God...He's got a shiner the size of Texas.”

“Serves him right, puffed up little-”

“There was a bit of a rivalry there,” Bridget reiterated, exchanging a smirk with CJ.

“Was that a car?” Cassidy interrupted, looking over her shoulder.

“The last of the clan,” Danny's father announced, smiling.

Half the room turned as the door pushed open, Danny's final and eldest sister hurrying in, a man and a girl in her early teens right behind her. “Hey everyone!”

“Hi sweetheart,” Maureen smiled.

“Happy Birthday,” Adrienne greeted her mother, still breathless from the cold air. She gave her a quick hug, before moving on to her father. “Hi Dad.”

CJ hung back, observing the exchange.

Adrienne was a bit of the odd one out among Danny's siblings; compared to her brother and sisters, her resemblance to their mother was subtle. Yet as she stood chatting next to Aaron Concannon, the similarities between them were stark, with their long, angular faces and pin-straight dark hair, though her father's had faded to silver. Looking closely as Adrienne gabbed compellingly with Bridget, CJ realized there were definite shades of red in there as well, but the brown overpowered it, and the effect was striking against Adrienne's pale features.

Stepping away from her father and sister, Adrienne turned her dark blue eyes on CJ, another smile transforming her naturally stoic face. “Hello,” she said curiously, glancing at Danny. “Do I get an introduction?”

“We really should have done these all at once,” CJ laughed, and Danny smiled good-naturedly, jumping in for the final meeting. “Addy, I'd like you to meet CJ Cregg – CJ, my sister Adrienne.”

“This is the last one, right?” CJ joked.

“Yep,” Danny smiled, his hand on her shoulder.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, CJ,” Adrienne said earnestly. “I'm actually a big fan of your work.”

CJ smiled, shaking her hand. “That's right, Danny said you'd worked with Emily's List?”

“A bit,” Adrienne nodded, looking pleased. She nodded to her family, inviting them to step forward. “And this is my husband, James, and our daughter Alexis.”

“It's nice to meet you,” CJ said politely, smiling at them. James was a tall, handsome black man, who smiled warmly at her as he shook her hand. Beside him stood a very pretty girl; five-foot-eight and still growing, Alexis was tall and graceful, with a face that looked as if it had been carved out of marble.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cregg. We're so glad you could join us,” Alexis said politely. Her speech was a little formal, though not disingenuous, and she flashed CJ a charming smile as she slipped off her cream-colored peacoat.

“Oh, it's CJ,” she said quickly, shaking her head in embarrassment.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, CJ,” Alexis amended, smiling sweetly.

“Hey Lexie,” Danny greeted her, smiling at her as he hung up her coat for her.

“Where are we putting the gifts?” Adrienne added, gesturing with a meticulously gift-wrapped box.

“I've got it,” her father chipped in, accepting it from her.

“Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have,” Maureen said modestly. A few feet away, Danny grinned at CJ, rolling his eyes slightly to make her laugh, as his father added the present to the towering pile in the next room.

* * *

The day that followed was one of the most relaxed and easy CJ could remember in a long time. Completely cut off from Washington, with kids running all around, and laughter coming from each room as she passed through the house, she held hands with Danny as each one of his family members gradually tried to get to know her.

The kids went out and went sledding down the hill in the family's backyard, trampling snow all through the hallway, and the adults traipsed obediently outside, shivering, to admire the two-feet tall snowman that had been sloppily assembled in the front yard. CJ laughed and played Go Fish with the kids (at Sarah's insistence, and to Danny's amusement), then board games and gin rummy with his sisters.

They gathered around as the afternoon progressed, Danny's mother surrounded by family and flowers, a stack of presents piling up on the long dining room table. Danny's father, quiet and more somber like Adrienne, kissed his wife, and CJ saw a hint of Danny's twinkling eyes peeping out again from his stoic, chiseled face. Throughout the latter part of the afternoon, Danny huddled around CJ's side, and his hands were always on her – holding her hand, putting his arm around her waist, brushing her hair back, kissing her when he thought they were alone, until Sarah started giggling and screeching – and all the while, his family quietly exchanged hopeful smiles.

* * *

That night, CJ sat on the bed in Danny's old bedroom, looking around at the navy blue walls, a Notre Dame flag hanging over the dresser. She thought about her own room back in Dayton, which was now Hogan's room, since her brother had moved back into the old house when her dad got sick, first to take care of him, and then to remain close when he'd had to go into the home. Wiping away the tears starting to form, she didn't even notice Danny coming out of the bathroom until he'd sat behind her.

“CJ?” he asked tentatively, startled.

“Oh - sorry, it's just my allergies,” she explained, sniffling and looking away.

Danny bit his lip, taking a deep breath. “...What's wrong?” he asked gently, his voice laced with concern. CJ shrugged.

“I'm just not used to the dry air,” she said softly, wiping at her eyes.

“CJ...” He was gazing at her intently, a deep furrow in his brow. “I know you don't have to, but you know you can talk to me...”

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she let her eyes drift to his curtains. These, too, had the Notre Dame logo. She smiled to herself, sniffling wearily. “I'm fine, I promise.”

“...Did someone say something to you that upset you?” Danny sounded confused, and a little angry, as he took a seat next to her on the bed. He frowned, and a flicker of fear peered out at her.

“What?” she asked, confused.

Danny studied her. “Adrienne can be pretty tactless sometimes; she gets sorta prickly when she's stressed-”

“ _No_ , of _course_ not,” CJ shook her head dismissively. Danny hesitated, trying again.

“I know Cassie can be a smartass, she doesn't mean anything by it-”

“I like Cassie, she seems like a lot of fun,” CJ protested. She met his gaze. “I like _all_ your sisters,” she added truthfully.

“But you're crying,” he said weakly, looking pained. She shrugged, looking away again.

“CJ...” he murmured softly. “You know, I meant it when I said you didn't have to come.” Danny's words were slow, his expression troubled. “I wasn't trying to guilt you or anything. I want us to take steps when you're _ready._ ”

“No, you did nothing wrong, please don't think that.” CJ sighed, fidgeting with her hands, and impatiently wiped a stray tear away. “I'm sorry,” she said slowly, her voice quiet. “Please don't feel bad, it's not anything anybody did. Your family is wonderful.”

“...You wanna talk about what _is_ bothering you?” Danny asked gently, watching her intently as he tentatively wrapped his arm around her. “I know you don't have to, I'm just –” he swallowed. “I don't like seeing you-”

“I need to tell you something,” CJ interrupted quietly, tipping her head to look up into his eyes.

Danny peered at her. “Okay,” he said softly.

She swallowed, but her voice was strong. “I don't usually talk about it. Only a couple of people know.”

“...You can trust me,” Danny said comfortingly, rubbing her back slowly and frowning slightly.

CJ took a deep breath, sitting up a bit so they were facing. Danny moved his hand to rest on her thigh, rubbing little circles on it.

“You know that my mom - passed away, a long time ago now. She was sick. Cancer,” CJ almost mumbled the word, a word she always tried to avoid saying, as if afraid that if it heard her calling its name, it might come back for someone else.

“Yeah,” Danny said softly.

“Well my dad – my dad is sick now too.” CJ looked into his eyes. “He has Alzheimer's. He's in a home.”

“Oh, CJ.” Danny leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her snugly. She finally let herself sink into him for a few minutes, her tears seeping into his sweater. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers over her hair, helping her take deep breaths as she cried quietly into his chest. Danny kissed the top of her head silently, his heart full of love and sorrow for the grieving woman in his arms.

“I'm so sorry, CJ. I'm here. I'm always gonna be here,” he murmured, as she buried her head into his neck. He just held her for awhile, rubbing her hair, whispering to her.

After a few minutes she seemed to collect herself, and the tears slowly stopped, as CJ gradually settled her breathing again. She looked into his face, and he marveled at the bravery there.

“...I just thought you should know. And I've been thinking about it a lot these past few days, ever since you brought up coming here.” CJ took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry I brought all of this up,” Danny said quietly. “I'm glad you told me.”

CJ exhaled softly, looking around. “It's just made me feel...awful, because you have this big wonderful family, and I used to have that too.” She met his eyes again. “I really did. And I wish I could have shared it with you.”

“I wish you could too,” Danny said softly, and even as he touched his nose to hers, a vision came to him, of CJ and him building their own family, with a house and Christmases and laughter and friends. It flooded him with emotion, but he pushed this firmly to the back of his mind, feeling CJ brush her lips against his. He responded in kind, holding her face as he lavished her in kisses. CJ exhaled as they pulled away, glancing at him from under her long lashes.

“...I wish you could have met my dad,” CJ said softly, after a moment.

“Well, I still can,” Danny said quietly, looking gently into her face. CJ shook her head, awkward and self-conscious. “You wouldn't get much from it,” she stated flatly. “He's not himself, 99% of the time. You'd be...really uncomfortable. It's okay.”

“I doubt that.” Danny put his hand to her face again. “I want to meet your dad, CJ,” he assured her.

CJ looked at him, and a slow wave of warmth spread over her. She paused.

“I have a niece, you know. And two nephews. Two brothers.” She managed a smile. “Not quite as Catholic as you,” she teased.

“I can't wait to meet 'em,” Danny told her, kissing her gently. She smiled, tears still in her eyes.

“I wish you could have met... _her_ ,” she said quietly.

Danny looked at her intently, then guided her down so they were laying down on the bed, his arms curled around her as he found her eyes.

“...Tell me about her,” he said softly, interlocking their fingers.

And she did.

* * *

The next day, CJ and Danny departed for the airport, Emily crying a little when they drove off. CJ had wished Danny's mother a happy birthday again, and told everyone how nice it'd been to meet them, and meant it. Danny's father gave her a smile with a twinkle in his eyes as he shook her hand good-bye, and Cassidy smirked at Bridget as Danny took CJ's hand to head out, with Sarah announcing in a stage whisper to a sulking Emily that she'd walked in on them kissing again that morning.

That night back in L.A., Danny and CJ crawled into bed together, and she settled up against him, looking into his blue eyes and sighing. This weekend had been exhausting, emotionally as much as physically, but she felt steady as she looked down at the man whose family had welcomed her into their home.

“What's up?” he said, smiling.

She cut him off with a kiss.

The next thing he knew she was pulling his sweatshirt off, kissing him desperately, her heart brimming with emotion, her mind swimming with the thoughts that were flooding through her head. Danny sighed deeply as she tugged her shirt over her head, pushing her body insistently against his. He ran his hand over her back, letting it sit in the dip above her waist, pulling her closer. His moved it upward, fumbling with unclasping her bra, and he brought his other hand up to run it through her hair. He kissed her face, her neck, her breasts, running his hands up and down her sides.

She was tuggingat his pants, a quiet passion that overwhelmed him even more than when she would climb on top of him, laughing and tearing off his clothes eagerly.

Then she was kissing him, her lips soft and tender, and he could feel his heart beating against her skin, so fast he was sure she could feel it too, her pants abandoned and her hips pushing against his.

She took his face in her hands as she kissed him, and he couldn't keep his hands off her.

“I adore you,” she murmured.

Danny sighed contently, sliding a finger into the soft folds of her skin, her panties long gone, then choked out a low groan at feeling how wet she was. CJ swallowed, shaking slightly as she pulled him closer, her fingers weaved through his curls. She bit her lip as he pushed his finger gently inside her, then another, rocking his palm against her clit until she started gasping. He listened breathlessly as her gasps turned to moans, deeper and throatier, and a moment later felt her whole body clench up, shaking. Her breathing changed and she rocked against him, and he felt her release of breath as she tumbled over, his name escaping from her lips. After a few moments, her hand gradually took his, gently guiding it away, then she took his erection in her hand, sliding it inside of her. He looked into her eyes and she put her hands back on his face; they rolled over so he was looking down at her, kissing her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He listened to her sighs, mounting again as his own ecstasy grew, their eyes locked together, and he was mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

 

 


End file.
